


Duck Slippers

by PaigeyD93



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Facebook Prompt, Humour, M/M, about funny embarassing duck shoes, duck shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeyD93/pseuds/PaigeyD93
Summary: Yuri gets a surprise from Otabek when the man walks into the grocery store with annoying, quaking duck slippers in an attempt to embarrass Yuri. Our little Russian Yurio is definitely not amused, but of course everyone else is!4Rated Teen for language and Yuri Plisetsky sass.facebook group prompt, couldn't resist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist when duck slippers and Yuri, Otabek, Yuuri and Viktor were involved. Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!

“Did you grab the list of food Viktor gave you?” Yuri asked Otabek sounding as annoyed as he was since being given this ridiculous task.  
“Yes,” he answered pulling into the grocery store parking lot.  
“I don’t understand why they couldn’t do this their damn selves. It’s their party. Lazy piggy and stupid Viktor,” Yuri grumbled getting out the car. After a moment Yuri poked his head back into the vehicle, raising a brow in question as Otabek stayed seated. “You coming?” the man nodded as an answer and gave Yuri the ten item list of what they were to get for the gathering.  
“I’ll meet you in there, I just need a second,” he said as an explanation. Yuri gave him a look before rolling his eyes  
“Whatever, don’t make me wait too long,” he said slamming the door shut and making his way across the frigid parking lot into the warm store. Yuri was perusing the potato chip isle when he heard the sound that would forever piss him off.  
Quack, quak, quak.  
Yuri’s eyes narrowed as he looked around him for the source of the sound, did they sell ducks in this store? What the hell? It was at that moment Yuri spotted his boyfriend at the end of the isle. Yuri’s lips tightened slightly, his eyes narrowing further as they travelled down to the undeniably yellow slippers on Otabek’s feet. 

What. The. Fuck.

“What the shit are you wearing?” Yuri hissed flinching when Otabek took a step forward, the slippers quaking once, then twice only to continue as he walked closer to the blonde. Yuri took a step back.  
“They are clearly duck slippers, Yuri,” Otabek stated blankly, continuing his slow walk forward.  
“HAAA?? Don’t you dare come near me you freak! Where did you get those!?” Yuri demanded an answer continuing to walk backward and away from his partner. Yuri saw a rare smirk on Ota’s face which only made him more wary.  
“Viktor,” he said.  
“That shithead!” Yuri growled, eyes flashing, he would get Viktor back for this. Just as he thought that Otabek began to jog down the rest of the isle, getting far too close for Yuri’s liking. The blonde instantly turned and ran in the opposite direction. He was chasing him in those god awful slippers; everyone was fucking looking at them. Yuri was pissed as he weaved in and out the isles in a desperate attempt to get away from the embarrassing man chasing him.

He noticed people watching them, some looking confused as to why Yuri was running, only to laugh when they saw Otabek tearing after him, quaking all the way. This was humiliating! Suddenly Yuri came to a skidding halt when he heard a second set of quaking noises, the hell? 

His mouth dropped open in shock before nearly getting run over by Otabek, the larger man knocking Yuri forward so hard he would have fallen had Ota not grabbed a hold of him to steady his balance. Yuri didn’t care as his eyes were glued to Viktor Fucking Nikiforov chasing Yuuri Katsuki around the produce sections in fucking DUCK slippers.

Yuri rounded on Otabek before jabbing a finger at a laughing Viktor and an embarrassed and squealing Katsudon.  
“What in the ever loving hell is wrong with you people!? I’m surrounded by morons!” He yelled throwing his hands in the air in complete and utter defeat.  
“YURIO!” Came the sudden shout and Yuri spun to see both men running toward him, Yuuri in horror and Viktor with the most ridiculous smug expression on his face.  
“Fuuuck this,” Yuri said before turning around and running for the exit, he’s going to sit in the damn car, these idiots can shop for themselves.  
“YUUUUURRIIIOOOO,” Viktor sang “Come back!”  
“Shove it, Viktor!” came the sassy reply before he barreled through the doors and out into the cold night.


End file.
